


Frontier Psychiatrist

by Magpiedance



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously It's Weird, Spoilers, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: The answer to a question literally nobody asked.





	Frontier Psychiatrist

**Author's Note:**

> _he was white as a sheet_
> 
> _and he also made false teeth_
> 
> _-_

The bad feeling starts the moment you meet Joseph Seed.

He announces “God will not let you take me” through clenched teeth but you get the overwhelming sense that god has nothing to do with it. By some trick of the light his eyes had looked completely black but then you blinked and it was gone.

When he tells you “No one is coming to save you” he caresses your face and you can feel coldness leeching into you from the point his fingers touch your skin.

It gets worse from there.

Even as you hurtle through the darkness with angry voices hounding your heels you hear another voice in your head - _“...a wretch like me...”_

The shadows of the forest seem longer than they should be, darker, more sinister. You feel the presence of something following you. Something inhuman. Something old. Something wrong.

Even upon waking in Dutch's bunker it's still there with you, though subdued in the fluorescent lighting. You think you must be going mad.

You stalk the fields and forests of Hope County with singular purpose. With your knives and your guns and steel-like resolve you reclaim territory and resources from Eden's Gate little by little, all the while plagued by bad dreams where you sink into a bottomless ocean and tendrils of darkness coil around your throat. Even in your waking hours you see things. Shadowy figures in the corner of your eye that disappear as soon as you turn your head. A burning imprint of Joseph Seed's hand planted directly between your shoulder blades. You hustle harder, as though if you just move fast enough you could outrun the darkness. You drink to forget.

John Seed laughs around a mouthful of blood as he perishes. “You cannot stop Joseph. No force in heaven or hell can keep him from his glorious purpose.”

Jacob quietly admits to you that he doesn't think that thing is really his brother.

Faith only thanks you as she wades into the water.

There's no mistaking it; when your friends turn on you their eyes are _black._

When you wake you are nowhere. Joseph's voice but _all wrong_ rings in your ear singing that damned song and you don't know which way up you are, can't see your hands in front of your face. You can feel your body but feel no force acting on it. Not heat or cold or even gravity.

Something snakes under your clothing. Several more somethings follow.

Your arms and your legs are ensnared and pulled apart. A hand fists in your hair and your head is pulled back. A tongue swipes wetly over your ear.

“You tried so hard,” Joseph says. “You are by far my favourite.”

His arms circle your waist to undo your jeans and they are pulled off your legs by forces unseen. His hand trails up under your shirt to your chest where he lightly pinches at a nipple before something tangles in your other clothing and  _squeezes_ until it is torn from you.

“You don't have to fight any more,” he tells you. “You can just give yourself to me, no one will think less of you for that.”

His fingers are already wet when they push inside of you and something simultaneously forces its way past your lips and down your throat.

You buck and fight but his arms and the other _things_ vined around you in the void of nothingness hold you fast and you manage to get precisely nowhere.

“It's okay, it's okay,” he repeats over and over. He hushes you and cradles your head and works his fingers inside of you in a way that feels sickeningly good. Wherever he applies pressure little sparks of pleasure ignite through your body and you moan obscenely around the thick appendage in your gullet.

The fleshy palpus pumps in and out of your oral cavity with leisurely pacing but firm pressure. You shouldn't be able to breathe but you shakily huff air in through your nose all the same.

Joseph says “Yes, good,” and you sag into his touch as his fingers withdraw from you.

Very swiftly they are replaced with something thicker. Something wet and velvety smooth. Something that flexes inside of you filling up every available space and then some.

Joseph's fingers ghost over your hips and he pushes out small excited puffs of air into your hair. He licks a stripe across your neck and follows it with his teeth.

Smaller tendrils push inside of you alongside their thicker counterparts and you are slowly filled _everywhere_ until there is no part of you that isn't filled with Joseph's presence and with them bring more electric shocks of overwhelming ecstasy that threaten to drive you mad. You are so completely stuffed and nothing has ever felt this good or this terrible.

Joseph says “Concede yourself to me and I will be your keeper, your savior.” You agree without thinking and his hand closes loosely around your neck before he groans out in rapture and every single unholy abomination probing your body pumps out thick, hot spend into you and onto you. Every inch of you claimed by it.

Your consciousness begins to fade and he kisses the top of your head.

“I am your Father, and you are my child. I will always cherish you,” he says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop. [Frontier Psychiatrist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLrnkK2YEcE) by The Avalanches


End file.
